Winter Song
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: A Little Christmas one-shot. What would you do if you were told your love was dead?


Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat DO NOT own J.K's characters and I don't own the beautifully sad song: Wintersong by Sarah McLachlan.

* * *

Winter Song

_The lake is frozen over  
The trees are white with snow  
And all around reminders of you  
Are everywhere I go_

The snow was lazily drifting its way to the already white blanketed ground. The occasional breeze made the snow move in a mini whirlwind. The bare trees were coated in white and the only colours visible were glistening white and soft silver. The scene was beautiful and the smile that usually adorned a delicate face was absent.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

The house that sat in the middle of such beauty and tranquility belonged to an adult that was not long out of their teens, five months ago in fact. The three story house was adorned with soft, golden lights and the accompanied layer of glistening, pure snow completed its breathtaking look. It was like the house from the magazine that you so desperately whished for whenever you saw the picture.

_It's late and morning's in no hurry  
But sleep won't set me free  
I lie awake and try to recall  
How your body felt beside me  
When silence gets too hard to handle  
And the night too long_

The house was gloriously warm, thanks to the roaring open fire in the lounge. The crackling and snapping of the fire was the only sound made in the vast expanse of the house, it seemed strange in the house, which was usually filled with loving words and gleeful laughter and giggling. The house it seemed was mimicking its owner and the silence and slight depression hung in the house.

_And this is how I see you  
In the snow on Christmas morning  
Love and happiness surround you  
As you throw your arms up to the sky_

The lone figure sitting on the window seat in the lounge was looking out the window with an indescribable expression upon their face. I would hazard a guess and say that it was a cross between lost hope and painful sorrow. The figure exhaled deeply and their breath fogged the window, which obscured their view for only seconds, as their breath faded away, along with their last cling on hope.

_I keep this moment by and by  
Oh how I miss you now, my love  
Merry Christmas merry Christmas merry Christmas, my love_

The small form looked even smaller at the position they were in. Slim arms were wrapped around knees which were pressed against a chest, their head was resting on top of the arms and the long, wavy, messy black hair flowed over one shoulder and one knee. Another breath escaped and so did a few tears from the expressive emerald jewel toned eyes.

_A sense of joy fills the air  
And I daydream and I stare  
Above the tree and I see  
Your star up there_

The Christmas tree stood forgotten, along with the beautifully wrapped presents underneath the decorated tree. They held no importance to the figure, nothing did. His gaze was permanently fixed on the white picket gate, waiting, just waiting. The fire let out a particularly loud crack that made him jump and loose concentration on the gate.

_And this is how I see you  
In the snow on Christmas morning  
Love and happiness surround you  
As you throw your arms up to the sky  
I keep this moment by and by..._

The figure missed the gate opening and he missed the tall figure walking up the hidden path. The snow began to fall faster and heavier and the figure pulled his coat around him more tightly as the breeze picked up. The man in the house squinted as he saw a dark figure approach the door; he pressed his hands to the window and gasped in shock and hope. he ran through the lounge, through the hall and he wrenched open the front door and ran towards the figure; mindless of the cold snow seeping through his socks. His hair was billowing behind him and the wind flushed his face pink.

"DRACO" he screamed as he launched himself at his husband, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist.

The blonde looked up and smiled as he caught his love in his arms.

"Harry" he mumbled into the dark hair and inhaled the unique scent.

Harry was clutching at Draco fiercely and was crying into his neck, repeatedly mumbling the words

"They said you didn't make it" over and over.

Draco just held Harry tighter and said a simple sentence that held so much meaning to the both of them.

"They were wrong love; do you really think I would leave you? Never"

Their eyes met in a clash of silver and emerald, Harry let out a brilliant smile and the two kissed passionately and the snow fell gracefully around them. It was Christmas day and they both had the present they most wanted; each other.

_And this is how I see you  
In the snow on Christmas morning  
Love and happiness surround you  
As you throw your arms up to the sky  
I keep this moment by and by..._


End file.
